Inuyasha Vs Meliodas
Description Two of these demons will fight to the death! Who will prevail? Interlude Wiz: Anime and Mangas tend to have demons in them, and they tend to be quite weird at times. Boomstick: What if we pit these two against each other? Wiz: Inuyasha, the son of Taish'ō' Boomstick: And Meliodas, the Sin of Wrath. Wiz: My name is Wiz and he is Boomstick as we are going to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out, who will win a Death Battle! Inuyasha Wiz: Inuyasha was born being the son of Izayoi and Inu no Taishō, as Izayoi was then killed by a spear. Boomstick: Being pretty lonely in his childhood as he wasn't even accepted by humans nor yōkai. Wiz: And besides his mother at that, whenever he met a hostile Yokai, he had no choice but to hide being unable to fight back. Boomstick: Damn, can it really get any worst? ''' Wiz: When he heard of Shikon no Tama, it was capable of turning one into a fully-fledged Yokai. '''Boomstick: And meeting his first love? Wiz: Well that was when Inuyasha attempted to steal the jewel from Kikyo, after many attempts. Inuyasha then fell for her. Boomstick: Oh, nice. Wiz: 50 years later, he then met Kagome Higurashi. They were at first quite not fond with each other but as time went by. Boomstick: Inuyasha found another loved one. Wiz: Yes indeed as they were then struck with love at that moment. Boomstick: Except for the fact Kagome treats him like a damn dog! *'SIT Inuyasha!' Wiz: Yes, Inuyasha has a necklace, so when she says. *'SIT!' Boomstick: He sits, sorta.... Wiz: Inuyasha is a combat expert and fought on par with his elder brother Sesshomaru. Boomstick: And he even fought Naraku who is hell a lot strong. Wiz: And Inuyasha on the other hand, has destroyed a mountain in front of him! Boomstick: Well damn! *'Wind Scar' *'Backlash Wave' *'Barrier Shattering' *'Barrier Shattering Wind Scar' *'Adamant Wind Scar' *'Adamant Barrage' *'Yoki Absorption' *'Flame Attack' *'Resonance Attack' Wiz: Inuyasha is very good at close quarters combat and very good at it as well. Boomstick: And he knows how to throw a punch, a good one! Wiz: Though, the problem with Inuyasha is that he sometimes hesitates to use Tessaiga and he is quite stupid in intelligence. Boomstick: Pretty stupid enough to rush into battle that is. Wiz: But despite that Inuyasha is a force to be reckoned with. *'"I'm a demon, not a comedian!"' Meliodas Wiz: Meliodas, the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, owning a bar and as well as having a demon sword. Boomstick: Damn, this kid drinks? Wiz: Actually Wiz, he isn't really a kid. Boomstick: What!? Wiz I'm not blind I see him with my own eyes and he is indeed a kid. Wiz: No Boomstick.... Boomstick: Ok then Mr.Smartypants, prove me wrong! Wiz: He's 3000 years old. Boomstick: LIAR! Time to go look this up then. *'Boomstick types in Meliodas age in google' Wiz: Well Boomstick? Boomstick: SSH! It's loading! *'It shows Age: 3000' Boomstick: What!? How? H-''' Wiz: Boomstick I'll explain later, but we have a job to do. '''Boomstick: Oh right, anywho being the Demon King's oldest son, he has a lot going for him. Wiz: Such as fighting against Ban and going on par with him, and Dogedo. Boomstick: He was also capable of destroying the Kingdom of Danafor. Wiz: And overpowering Dolor and Gloxinia with small amounts of difficulty. Boomstick: And his moveset is a charm. *'Full Counter' *'Counter Vanish' *'Revenge Counter' *'Enchantment: Hellblaze' *''Divine Slaye''r Wiz: Meliodas is skilled with a sword being able to defeat many of his enemies with it. Boomstick: And he is hella strong as well! Wiz: Though Meliodas has his flaws. Boomstick: He loses his train of thought when he is enraged, damn! Wiz: But with that, he is still a strong character, and should not be taken lightly. *'"Full Counter!"' Intermission Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It is time for a Death Battle! The Fight Inuyasha was running through the woods to find a Sacred Shard. Though he had to find Kagome first, without her there is no way that he could find it. "C'mon, where is that stupid girl, wait, she's probably back at that lake!!" Inuyasha then ran back to the lake where Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku are. Though on his way there, he heard an explosion that can be heard miles away. "What's that!?" he then looked where the explosion was and ran all the way there. In the explosion was none other than Meliodas and a incinerated corpse of Kagura. Inuyasha then saw no scars or scratches on him, NOTHING! "What!? He took her down that easily, no this has to be a joke.... well I'm going to find out." Inuyasha then took out Tessaiga and slashed at Meliodas. "Huh?" Meliodas looked behind him and blocked the attack. "Now tell me, kid, how were you able to easily kill Kagura, and are you after the Sacred Shard!?" Meliodas shook his head in confusion, "Well no idea what you mean by Sacred Shard, but I am sure we can handle this without fighting, right?" Inuyasha once again rushed at Meliodas and did 5 slashes which Meliodas dodged with little effort, "Oh ok then, if it's a fight you want, then so be it." Fight! (Cue Tekken 7-Jungle Outpost ) Inuyasha gripped onto Tessaiga and swung at Meliodas, however, Meliodas ducked and did a uppercut right into Inuyasha's chin sending him right into the air, Meliodas appeared right in front of Inuyasha and kicked him all the way down. Inuyasha surprised by his power does the following move.' 'Wind Scar! the move then homed into Meliodas, it hit him and he landed on his feet. He unsheathed his sword with Inuyasha rushing at him once more for 2 swings which all missed and Meliodas slashing Inuyasha causing him to bleed. "How are you so strong?" Meliodas then shrugged and slashed once again. Inuyasha blocked the attack and did a counter attack at Meliodas as he blocked sending him back leaving trails on the ground. Meliodas ran at Inuyasha and punched him in the face and did several jabs to his face and kicked him in the stomach. "You are strong yourself." Meliodas claimed. Inuyasha got up, "Shut up!" he picked up Tessaiga and slashed at Meliodas who dodged but Inuyasha punched his face causing him to stagger a bit. Wind Scar! He did the following move as Meliodas did his, Full Counter! he did a yellow wave of beam hitting Inuyasha sending him to a tree as Meliodas then kicked Inuyasha sending him through a barrage of trees. Meliodas then chased Inuyasha down and punching him while he was flying into trees, Inuyasha was not off to a good start as he was already being plowed. After the barrage of Meliodas, Inuyasha got up and grabbed his wound Blades of Blood!, but Meliodas avoided the attack with Inuyasha slashing Meliodas with his claws causing blood to spurt out of Meliodas, "Take this!" Inuyasha punched Meliodas in the gut but he responded with a kick to the face to Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Meliodas were fighting in close quarters combat, Inuyasha was then winning the battle, he then punched Meliodas directly in the face, Inuyasha then slashed Meliodas with his claws 3 times. Meliodas now has more scars but he shrugged it off and punched Inuyasha into more trees. Meliodas punched Inuyasha once more, however, he grabbed the fist resulting Meliodas getting slashed. Meliodas then propelled himself forward to Inuyasha punching him as so did Inuyasha with their fists clashing causing a mini-earthquake. Inuyasha backed up and picked up his Tessaiga with Meliodas taking out his sword. Backlash Wave! this attack hits Meliodas, giving Inuyasha an opening as he slashes Meliodas 4 times then slashing him with his claws. Meliodas then got up, seeing that Inuyasha was doing an attack, ' Adamant Wind Scar! '''Meliodas then responded '''REVENGE COUNTER!' As he was hit by Adamant Wind Scar hitting Inuyasha causing a massive explosion. ---- As the smoke was surrounding the 2 fighters, the whole forest was destroyed. The dust clears out on Meliodas he was in his demon form, Inuyasha on the other hand, was running out of energy. Meliodas then dashed at Inuyasha punching him so hard that blood splatters on the ground. "No.... I can't lose!" Meliodas kicked his sides as Inuyasha coughed up blood. Inuyasha backed away and slashed Meliodas. Meliodas then kicked Inuyasha to a mountain, as a boulder then crushed him. KO! ...It's not over yet.... Inuyasha broke out of the boulder and rushed at Meliodas. 'ROUND 2' Inuyasha did many brutal slashes at Meliodas damaging him greatly. Meliodas did a hard punch to Inuyasha in the face as Inuyasha then leaped up in the air and slashes Meliodas 5 times causing blood to spurt out, Meliodas grabbed his wound but Inuyasha kicked him so hard that it caused Meliodas to go underground. Meliodas however, came out of the ground and punched Inuyasha's chin. Meliodas then punched Inuyasha very hard in the stomach causing him to revert back to normal. Inuyasha was then on his knees panting. Meliodas went to his base, "Damn, I lost...." Inuyasha said before closing his eyes and laying down dead. "I'm sorry about this......" Meliodas then walked back to find a way to get back home. KO! *Kagome cries over Inuyasha's dead body *Meliodas found a well. Results Boomstick: Holy shit, 1 Demon Dog down! Wiz: While Inuyasha is very strong being able to level up to Mountain and City Leveled attacks, Meliodas was on a different scale. As he destroyed Kingdom of Danafor. Boomstick: And he's faster too being able to dodge Gilthunder's lightning and fight against Galan and blitz him which is far above what Inuyasha can do. Wiz: And Inuyasha doesn't have much of a way to take down Meliodas, let alone hit him as lightning goes about 220,000 miles per hour, this means that Meliodas was exceeding that. Boomstick: And with his arm wrestle with Ban it is safe to say he is stronger than Inuyasha as well physically and having way more ways to kill him than what Inuyasha can. Wiz: And this battle was clearly in Meliodas' favor, Inuyasha in all honesty nevef stood a chance as the fight progressed and even if Inuyasha landed a fatal hit on Meliodas he can simply shrug it off like it was his daily job. Boomstick: This man takes blows that would make you lose all your blood, and he's still alive! Wiz: Inuyasha could of been blitz'd at the beginning in the battle, making the winner of this match clear. Boomstick: Looks like Inuyasha had to pay for his sins. Wiz: The winner is Meliodas. Next Time *'Bulls-eye!' Gordin is seen fighting units in Shadow Dragon and being summoned as a 4 star in Fire Emblem heroes and being upgraded to a 5 star, and then shows Rena fighting. GORDIN VS RENA Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Roymaster11 Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017